Stole My Heart
by LoveableTurtle
Summary: *Re-Write of the scene in Austin's bedroom in Burglaries and Booby-Traps.**One-Shot* When he has his back against the closet door, nowhere else to go, and his angry best friend trying her level best to make him confess his secret, will he he give it up? Or will he say something else? Something we've all been waiting for...


**Hey guys! Well, this really is something new for me! I've never done a re-write of a scene before, so please don't kill me if it's bad!**

**This is set in the episode Burglaries & Booby-traps, when Ally goes to Austin's house and is looking for the guitar. I watched the episode earlier and just had this idea…I wish it had happened so, so badly! Hope you like it!**

**Btw, this story is dedicated to **SomeoneThatsAmazing**! Go check out her story, **Once Your Mine, **it rocks! :D Oh, and I know I said this would be up last night, but something came up and I couldn't….I hope it's worth the wait, though! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line **

**Stole My Heart**

Ally POV

I had never been so angry before in my life. I mean, seriously? I know we've only known each other for a little while, but we were _partners_. And when you make someone your partner, that usually entails trust, maybe even friendship. You would think that a guy who asks you to be his partner would maybe, possibly respect you enough not to steal from you. But apparently not, as proven by the one and only Austin Moon.

I mean, sure, I was on my way to his house to ask him about it, make sure that there was nothing else going on here, hoping that he might possibly have some kind of explanation. But I kinda knew, deep down, that he didn't. I knew he was guilty, just from the look on his face on that security tape. He was guilty. He stole the guitar. He was the mall thief.

When I knocked on his front door, it was Mimi that opened it. She smiled warmly at me, ushering me inside without a word.

"Austin is in his room." She said. I smiled back at her, but felt guilty. Here she was, being really, really welcoming, and I was about to go up there and yell at her son, and most likely break off our partnership and ruin his dreams of being famous. But she didn't have to know that right then. If she did, she probably wouldn't have let me in the house.

I ran up the stairs, pausing outside Austin's door. I could hear voices, him and Dez, but the sound was too muffled to pick up on any actual words. Trying to control my anger, I reached out and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Austin! It's Ally!" I shouted. I heard more sounds, a little more hushed.

"One second!" he shouted, sounding a little panicked. I smirked knowingly, then frowned again. I didn't _want _him to be guilty!

A few seconds later, he opened the door. I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything Dez screamed and ran out, pushing past me and running down the stairs. I stared after him, confused.

"So, what's up?" Austin asked me, putting his hands in his pockets and walking back into his bedroom.

"Nothing," I lied, putting on a smile as I looked behind the open door, "just wanted to talk."

I opened his drawer quickly, while his back was turned, but all I saw were shirts and a pair of jeans. I leant back against the dresser casually as he turned back to face me.

"Are you still mad about me being late?" he asked as I walked across the room. I realised that I wasn't, strangely enough. I was too mad about him being the mall thief to worry about his tardiness.

"Why, is there something else I should be mad at you about?" I questioned, stepping closer to him.

"No…" he said unconvincingly, "Just the late thing."

"You got a lot of nice instruments in here," I started, changing tactic, "get any new ones lately?"

He moved backwards as I stepped towards him. I could see he was getting nervous.

"No."

"Oh…then what's this?" I yelled, taking a chance and turning towards the bed, yanking the covers off to reveal…nothing. Embarrassed, I glanced at him. He looked a little peeved.

"That _was_ my made bed! Now I'm not gonna get any allowance! Thanks a lot." He muttered, crossing his arms and glaring at me. I couldn't help but feel a little bad, but my anger soon chased the guilt away.

"Sorry." I said, looking away and noticing the closet. He seemed to panic a little, so I turned back to him.

"You sure you don't have anything you wanna tell me?" I asked, advancing towards him once again. He walked backwards, towards the closet, "Like, err, some big…secret?" he moved backwards into the closet door and I stepped even closer, knowing that I had him trapped.

"Err…my middle name is Monica!" he blurted. I frowned, distracted by this. Monica? Really?

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Look, Austin, just tell me." I muttered, getting impatient. He attempted to move away from the door but I blocked him.

"You got something in the closet you don't want me to see, Austin?" I asked. He gulped, shaking his head. I stood on my tiptoes so that we were nose to nose.

"Are you sure?" I said lowly. He gulped again, eyes darting around, refusing to meet my own. I stayed there, refusing to move until he looked at me and told me straight. After a few seconds his eyes met mine.

"I erm…"

"What, Austin?"

"I love you!" he blurted. I froze. Did he really just say that? Was it just to distract me from the whole guitar thing? I glared at him.

"Nice try, but-" I started, but he cut me off. By _kissing me. _I gasped into his lips, arms flying up to go around his neck without thinking about it. His hands came up to rest on my hips, pulling me close to him. I kissed him back, and before o knew it he'd spun us around, so I had my back against the closet door, and after a minute or so I felt him bite my lips. The sensations that simple action sent through my body made me gasp loudly, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.

I'd always found the notion of French Kissing slightly revolting, but right then I totally understood the appeal. But maybe that was just Austin…he made everything feel good. I sighed when his hands slid around my back, resting dangerously low. I moved my hands to slide them into his hair, tugging a little to see what he did. He groaned, pulling away and leaving us both panting. He trailed kisses down my neck, stopping at one spot to nibble the skin gently. I moaned, _literally moaned, _and lost control a little, pushing him backwards over to his bed.

His knees met the bed and he fell back into a sitting position. I straddled his thighs, smiling as he leant up to kiss me again. I knew how dangerous this situation was. We were alone in his bedroom, which just happened to be soundproof, (the only reason that Mike and Mimi Moon allowed him to have any instruments), and though they had only known each other for a little while, there was enough unresolved sexual tension between us that you could cut it with a knife. At least, that was what Trish told me one time. I had scoffed at the notion, but now I realised that she was right.

I leant forward to kiss him harder and he lay backwards. I hovered above him, using my arms to hold me up, but after a minute or so I started to cramp up. Grunting unattractively, I rolled over to lay beside him on the bed, breathing heavily. He stayed where he was, and when I looked over at him, his eyes were closed. I frowned, seeing red.

"Austin Monica Moon, if you have fallen asleep after _that _I swear-"

"Oh, trust me Ally, I'm not asleep. I don't think I'll be going to sleep for another, say, twenty years or so." He murmured. She couldn't help but smile a little smugly at that.

"Good, because I'd be pretty offended if my first kiss ended in the guy falling asleep." I joked. He turned his head towards me, eyes snapping open.

"That was your first kiss?" he asked incredulously. I nodded, wondering why he looked so surprised.

"Yeah…why are you so shocked? Do you really think I'm the kind of girl to have been kissed a lot?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It's just…you seemed so experienced." He shrugged. I chuckled.

"I read a lot of romance novels."

"Evidently."

"So…what you said, before that happened…did you mean it?"

"What, that my middle name is Monica? Yeah, that's true." He looked ashamed, but I could tell from the look in his eyes that he knew exactly what I was talking about. He was just messing with me.

"You know that wasn't what I meant." I sighed. He smiled softly, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I meant that too."

"How long have you, erm…felt that way?" I asked awkwardly. He shrugged.

"I don't know…okay, that was a lie. I do know. I've liked you, a lot, since I first heard you singing Double Take. I buried the feelings, but when you came here the first time I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous you are, and how nice your hair was….and I guess, since then, I've liked you more and more every day. And somewhere along the line, that 'like' turned into love." He explained. I smiled.

"Good. Because guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you too." I whispered. He grinned, kissing me again. This time it was sweeter, less heated. But just as nice.

"Austin, wait a second."

"What?"

"I know you're the mall thief!" I blurted. He stopped, just millimetres away from my lips, and frowned.

"What?"

"Trish and I saw the security tapes. I know you stole the guitar, and I know you're the mall thief." I muttered, refusing to meet his eyes. I couldn't bear it. Not after he just told me he loved me, and I had told him I loved him too. After a few seconds of silence, Austin started laughing. I glanced up at him, confused.

"What?"

"You think I'm the mall thief?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Ally, I took the guitar to get it signed by Bruno Mars. I felt bad about you having to miss the concert, since I know how much you love him, and because of my lateness. I just wanted it to be a surprise. If I had known you would think I was the mall thief…well, I still would have done it, but I would have been more careful." He explained, shrugging. I grinned, burying my head in his neck.

"I am so glad you're innocent!" I whispered into his shirt. His arms tightened around me and he kissed the top of my head gently.

"So am I." he joked. I laughed a little, then pulled away to look up at him.

"Erm, Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you say you got it _signed _by _Bruno Mars?" _I squealed. He chuckled, nodding. I jumped up off the bed and ran to the closet, yanking the door open and picking up the guitar. I saw the autograph and grinned even wider.

"Oh my gosh, Austin, you are the best best friend ever!" I squealed. He laughed, wrapping his arms around me from behind and kissing my neck softly. I shivered, putting the guitar back down on the ground, completely distracted.

"Oh yeah? What if I don't wanna be the best 'best friend' ever?"

"What else could you want to be?"

"The best boyfriend ever." He breathed in my ear. I smiled.

"Of course. You know, you really are a thief." I murmured. He froze.

"What? I told you, I only borrowed the guitar, I was giving it back!" he protested. I laughed.

"I'm not talking about the guitar. But you did steal something very important to me."

"What did I steal?"

"You stole my heart."

**Cheesy, I know, but come on; I just had to end it there, didn't I? I hope you liked the story!**

**Please review!**


End file.
